Massage
by TStabler
Summary: After her morning run, Olivia pulls a muscle. Someone surprises her when she gets back. He's there to work out the knot, but he ends up being surprised himself. Who knew a friendly massage would end up this way? An E/O one-word-one shot, by request.


**A/N: The word "Massage" was given to me. This is what happened. Sorry, Karen, if it's not what you expected, but it's how my mind worked this word. **

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf has ownership of the characters, but TStabler© has ownership of this story. **

Olivia woke up to the sound of her alarm, the obnoxious buzzing bringing her out of, not only a deep slumber, but an amazing dream. She slapped the clock on its head, shutting it up, and kicked off her covers. She let out a groan and rubbed her eyes as she sat up and got out of the bed.

She walked over to her dresser, pulling the bottom drawer open, and chose a pair of light pink sweatpants, and a matching zip-up hoodie. She changed quickly, threw on her well-worn sneakers and tied them tightly, grabbed a few things and shoved them in her pockets, then walked out through her living room, out of her apartment, and out of her building all together.

She stopped on the steps, inserting the white buds of her earphones into her ears, and she tapped the screen of her iPhone, demanding that it play music. She took a deep breath and looked around, up and down the street, at the still-dark city. This was going to be just another ordinary day, she thought as she took off running down her avenue.

She was breathing in time with her footsteps, in through her nose and out through her mouth. She felt the pavement pushing back against the soles of her sneakers, and she felt the wind at her back, pushing her to run faster.

She caught a glimpse of someone who looked like her partner running alongside her, but as she sped up, he faded into the background and she forgot about him. Her mind was playing tricks on her. She'd seen his face all night, in her dreams, and maybe she wasn't really awake yet.

She tightened her stomach muscles as she ran, making sure to make the most of this workout, and she felt her heart rate speeding up as the song blasting in her ears changed to a much harder rock tune. She smirked and ran harder, keeping up with The Rolling Stones.

She was aware that eyes were following her as she breezed by people, she was aware that those eyes weren't just male, and she was aware that it felt damn good to have people look at her that way. She exhaled harshly once, thinking about the one person she knew never would.

She made a left turn, running faster, running passed new faces, new blurs of color. She made another left, rounding the block to head in the direction of her building, and she seethed in pain as her leg cramped up. She paused only for a moment, then decided to run it out, taking larger strides and breathing evenly.

She made another left and she slowed down as her run-down complex came into view. "Elliot?" she questioned, pulling the ear buds out of her ears.

Her partner was sitting on her steps, holding coffee. "Uh, hey," he said, standing. "You were out earlier than usual, and I needed to talk to you, so..." He handed her the smaller cup. "I waited for you."

"Thanks," she said, "Uh, I can't open the door holding this though. Can you hold it for me?"

Elliot nodded, taking it back, and watched her slide the key into the security door. He followed her up to her door, watching her awkward moves. "Are you all right?" he asked, still holding the coffee as she opened her door.

"Yeah, why?" she asked, tossing the keys onto the coffee table. She kicked off her sneakers and walked into the kitchen.

"You're limping," Elliot said. He put the coffees down and tilted his head, watching as Olivia poured some thick, green liquid into a glass and downed it quickly. "What the fuck is that?" he asked.

Olivia licked her lips and chuckled. "Breakfast," she said. "I'm limping?" she asked, turning. She took a step, bending her leg the wrong way. She bent over a bit, wincing, clutched her right calf, and said, "Oh, man, that hurts."

"What did you do?" Elliot asked, sitting on the couch.

Olivia walked over and sat beside him. "Pulled something during my run," she said with a shrug.

Elliot, saying nothing, lifted her feet off the floor and pulled her legs onto his lap. He tugged off her socks and ignored the weird looks she was giving him.

"What are you doing?" she asked, tilting her head.

"What does it look like?" he retorted. He pushed the pink cotton of her pant leg up, over her knee. "Tell me if I hurt you," he told her. He began rubbing her left ankle, then he worked his way up her left leg, squeezing and gripping the tender flesh.

Olivia moaned, pressing her lips together, and her head fell backward. "Definitely not hurting me," she mumbled.

Elliot chuckled. "Good," he said, his right hand sliding under her pant leg. He raised an eyebrow and smirked, noticing her eyes still closed. He kept massaging her calf with one hand, while the other worked higher up her leg.

Olivia's head popped up, then, and she raised an eyebrow. "I'm in pain, it doesn't mean my brain has stopped working. Where is that hand going, Stabler?"

Elliot grinned at her. "You are so tense, Liv," he chided. "You need to relax." He shifted, moving and turning, and her let go of her leg. He moved both hands to the waistband of her pants and looked into her eyes, as if asking for permission.

"I can relax fully clothed, El," she said, narrowing her eyes.

"Where's the fun in that?" he asked with a bite of his bottom lip. "I can't get a good grip on your leg with these on," he explained. He pulled slowly, still watching her eyes, and dropped the pants off the side of the couch. "You have amazing legs," he said as his hand trailed over her thighs. He sighed, taking her right foot in his hand. He began rubbing, pressing his fingers into the sole of her foot.

"I run for a reason," she said, a soft moan escaping. "That feels so good."

Elliot smirked, his plan succeeding, and rolled his thumbs deeper into her foot.

Olivia's moan was one of painful pleasure, and her eyes closed again. Her head dropped backward and Elliot moved his hands up her leg, massaging her right calf, then her thigh, the whole time listening to Olivia's appreciative noises. He grew bolder, running his hands further up her thigh, and squeezed harder. "You are all muscle," he whispered.

"Hmmm," Olivia groaned.

Elliot chuckled, shaking his head. He moved to her other leg, giving it the same treatment, and when he got to her sore calf, he pushed hard but rubbed slowly. "There's your knot," he said.

"Oh, God," Olivia moaned, not hearing him. "You really need to stop now," she said, putting her hand on his.

Elliot took that as an invitation. He pulled on her sleeve, then tugged her sweatshirt off.

"El, what the hell?" she asked, looking at him.

"I told you," Elliot said, pulling her closer to him and taking her hand. "You need to relax," he said, "And I give great massages." He massaged her palm, then worked the tension out of her wrist, rubbing up her arm. He got to her shoulder and she yelped a bit. "Shit," he seethed. "Still hurts?"

Olivia nodded. "Bullet wounds tend to hurt for a while," she said sarcastically. "Remind me again why I need to relax, half naked, on your lap," she said, moaning as he continued his magical assault on her body.

Elliot pulled her up, having her sit on his lap, and he brushed her hair to the side as one hand rested on each of her shoulders. He began a slow, hard rub. "Because I think I like it when you're half naked and on my lap," he told her, his voice low.

Olivia turned over her shoulder, smirking. "Really?" she asked raising an eyebrow. She shrugged him off of her and turned around, straddling him. "You do, huh?"

Elliot nodded. Then he gulped, not realizing how loud it was.

"I don't think I'm the one who needs to relax," she said, sliding her hands up his shirt. She gripped his shoulders tight and rubbed. "You are one giant knot," she murmured, her brow furrowing. She wasn't expecting him to be so tense.

It was Elliot's turn to be shocked. "Liv, what are you..."

"Shh," she hushed. "Relax." She watched his head drop back, heard him moan, and took the opportunity to slide his shirt over his head. She tossed it off and marveled at his chest, loving his muscles. She ran her hands over his chest lightly and leaned closer to him. She slid her hands down to his waist, popping the button on his jeans, and his eyes opened.

He looked into her eyes, trying to grasp what was happening. "Liv," he whispered, his hands moving to her hips.

She shook her head at him, sliding his zipper down. She took a breath and bent her head, touching his lips gently with hers.

His hands flew to the back of her head and he ran his tongue over her lips. He felt her slide her hands down, into his pants, and she grazed his shaft with her fingertips. He gasped and let out a soft moan, never imagining she would turn the tables on him. He wanted to seduce her, get her to admit she had feelings for him, use his hands to get what he wanted. But now, it seemed, he was on the other end.

He felt her hand move, up and down, holding him tight as she stroked. He moaned into her mouth, gripping her hair tighter. He needed to tell her he loved her the only way he could at the moment.

Olivia slid to the right a bit, moving her hand faster. She took a breath when she felt Elliot slide his hand down her back to her boy-cut short underwear, she twitched and moaned when he trailed a finger around the edge of the waistband, and she gasped when he went in for the kill, slipping his hand inside and sliding his fingers up and down her moistened slit.

She stroked him harder and faster, her other hand squeezed his shoulder, making him moan even louder. She bucked her hips, grinding into his hand, forcing his fingers further inside. That's when she pulled her lips off of his. "Oh, God, El," she whispered, her breathing heavy.

"Liv," he panted. He grunted and shifted, kissing her once. "Fuck, Liv," he groaned, twisting his fingers as he dragged his other hand to her leg. He massaged gently, feeling her shudder and he heard her yelp. He moved both hands in rhythm, and he felt her clenching around his fingers. He kissed her again, loving the way she kissed him back, and his thumb swirled around her clit.

Olivia kept up her strokes, and she felt him stiffen as she tensed up herself. "El," she whispered against his lips, "Don't stop."

"Don't plan to," he murmured as he kissed her. He worked his fingers harder, faster, moving his thumb rapidly. He grunted as he felt his entire body burn. "Shit, Liv," he hissed, biting her bottom lip. "God damn," he grunted, and he felt himself losing it.

Olivia moaned loud, crying his name, biting his lip in return as she came around his fingers, feeling him shoot his own release. She slowed her strokes, sliding over his tip and listening to him seethe and moan. She felt his hand slip away and they stopped kissing. She moved back for a moment and looked into his eyes.

"I love you," he said, breathing heavily. "I wanted to talk to you...about that. I...me and Kathy...it's over."

Olivia smirked. "Good thing," she said. "You're gonna need to be single if you wanna keep being my personal masseuse."

Elliot chuckled. He kissed her and said, "I will give you a massage, anywhere, any time." He grazed her shoulder with his lips and dropped a soft kiss to his neck. "You gotta return the favor, though. I don't work for nothing."

"Deal," Olivia laughed. She kissed him again and said, "By the way, I love you, too." She gave him another kiss and said, "And that cramp in my leg is gone."

Elliot winked at her. "See? I told you I give great massages."

**A/N: She was waiting for that one for a while. Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
